Carmel by the sea
by sanja1901
Summary: Bella is a waitress at a beach bar in California. One day she meets Edward and sparks fly, but unfortunately not the good kind. Will they be able to overcome their differences and come to a truce? My second fic, OOC, AU, M rated. Give it a chance!:* ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I've been living in Carmel-by-the-sea for about half of my life. My mother moved us here when I was 10 and we loved the scenery so much that the constant travelling didn't really hold much appeal for either one of us anymore.

When I turned 17 my mother was killed in an accident involving a construction company so I got a bunch of money from the compensation but haven't really used it for years. I decided to rather get a job than live from their filthy cash.

I was lucky to have friends such as Rose and Alice since they helped me literally beg Rose's mother to employ me in their family beach bar.

I've been working in Tidal Treats for about four years now and I love almost everything about it. The people who come here are mostly tourists but there is also a bunch of locals who have taken it to themselves to make me smile every day.

The only problem I have with working so close to the beach is having to listen to rich people coming here every few months offering the locals a bunch of money in order for them to sell their property and move away so they can knock down the beautiful stone houses and build residences for their companies.

"Today is one of those days.." Ali sighs next to me when she notices me slamming the glasses on the counter.

"I'm so fucking tired of them doing this. I know living in a small town can be difficult but some of these people have no common sense. How do they not see what is going on?" I say and continue cleaning the bar.

My pay check isn't big but I can live comfortably from it. I just don't understand how some people, who have much higher wages and are much more comfortable, can sell the land that has been in their families for years to these suited-up-money-throwing-culture-destroying-sons-o f-bitches just for a few extra bucks.

"I'll go see what this is about." I tell Ali and hand her the mop when she nods.

As I walk down the beach, I am surprised to see that the stage hasn't been as covered in flyers and campaign posters as it usually is.

There is a beautiful lady with caramel coloured hair standing next to a handsome blond man who is in front of the microphone telling the people how he's here for the reconstruction of the old houses in the area.

"Yeah right." I mutter and attract attention from a guy standing next to me.

"What?" He asks as I turn around and almost gasp from the sight of him.

He's standing here in casual beach clothes in all this 6 ft glory. Dark bronze hair, lickable jaw and piercing green eyes.

"So?" He lifts his eyebrow in amusement and I realise I've been staring at him.

I quickly turn around to hide the blush appearing on my face from the embarrassment.

"They're full of shit just like the other assholes trying to extract more cash from the town." I say bluntly since I'm not one of those people who just sit around and watch this town being destroyed.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks and I can hear a note of both disbelief and anger behind his voice.

"I've watched enough of these parades to be able to tell you how this is going to go." I say and start to list the unwritten protocol for these things. I hold up my thumb to signal the first reason and begin: "First, they come here in all their beautiful-expensive-prim&proper clothes. Second, the man brings his gorgeous wife to stand on the stage next to him and distract people from the bullshit coming out of his mouth. Third, the said wife takes the stage and spews all about how she and her family fell in love with this town and had to do something for it. And fourth, they offer the locals huge amounts of money in order for them to sell the houses that their company plans on renovating and as soon as they fall for it, you'll be able to hear machines destroying them." I finish my speech a little breathless and look at the guy's face.

He is looking at me with eyes blazing with disbelief and fury. I take a step away from him cause, quite frankly, he is super hot but he's scaring me and I can't believe he's reaction. I get that what I said can sound hurtful but it is the truth.

I turn my head towards the stage just in time to hear the blond man introducing his son, Edward Cullen, to the audience.

"This ought to be good." I snicker since it is a turn of events that always makes me laugh. Most of their children is as stuck-up as their parents and provides me with a bunch of laughs on their expense.

The hottie walks past me and actually bumps my shoulder in passage.

"Excuse you!" I yell after him and watch his angry frame walking towards the stage.

_Towards the stage._

Christ, I think my jaw just dropped to the floor but I don't stick around to hear more shit coming from his mouth.

**A/N**

**Hi, this is my second fan fiction and I'm excited to share it with you! **

**The outfits will be posted on my FF profile.**

******Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Polyvore and Tumblr! The links are posted on my profile!**

**I look forward to reading your reviews! **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Alice and Rose's shrill laughter rings around the bar and makes multiple heads turn in our direction so I quickly make a move to shush them.

"Would you stop laughing?" I whisper harshly at their frames bent over from all the laughter.

The laughter started after I told them how I just saw a handsome guy at the beach and basically insulted him and his entire family while he just stood there listening. Not that I'm sorry, cause all I said was most probably true but he really was hot.

_Gosh, such a shame_..

They pause long enough to straighten up and look at each other. I start hoping that they'll stop mocking me but then they turn around to face my glare and another round of laughter starts.

I watch them in slight amusement cause they're pretty fucking comical until the bell above the door signals someone entering the bar.

"Welcome to Tidal Treats!" I say in a cheery voice and start turning around only stop in my tracks when I see that it's _him_ entering the bar.

He finally looks up and his green eyes immediately fill with hatred directed at me. I don't let him intimidate me so I fix my surprised look into a glare and watch as he takes a seat at the back of the bar with his two friends.

"Oh my.." I hear Rose swooning.

"Hell no, Rosalie Lillian!" I tell her and grab both of their hands to move us behind the bar. "That's the jerk from the beach!" I inform both of them when I see Alice peeking at the hottie's table.

"But look at the hunk beside him!" Rose whines and fixes her boobs.

"Or the blond cowboy!" Alice joins her while I roll my eyes.

"No and no! Off limits girls!" I point my finger in their direction. They groan but stay standing where they are.

Next I grab a pad and make my way to the table. I don't make eye contact with the hottie even though I feel his gaze on me but rather look at the huge guy Rose seems to like.

He has dark curly hair and a huge smile plastered on his face creating the most adorable dimples.

"Hi, I'm Bella. What can I get you?" I tell them the same line I use most of the time.

"Well hello there!" The 'hunk' exclaims and gives me his hand to shake. "I'm Emmett and these are Jasper-" He points to the blond guy who gives me a small smile and a nod- "and Edward. But I'm sure you already know that." Emmett snickers and I stand there surprised that _Edward_ already informed him of our encounter.

"So? What will it be?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"We'll just have some beers." Jasper says and thanks me when I mumble an okay and turn around to grab their order.

When I bring the beers from the fridge I move to place them on the tray and suddenly notice Alice and Rosalie sitting atthe same table I just warned them off with huge smiles on their faces.

"Unbelievable." I mutter and bring them the beers while 'accidentally' slamming the tray harder than necessary.

"Hey Bells, why don't you close up and join us?" Alice says as she shows me that the bar has already cleared out of all the customers.

I give her a small glare and tell her that it's pretty late so I'm just going to head home. I can tell she's trying to set me up and I don't like it.

"Aww, come on! You know you want to!" She says and glances toward the other side of the table where the jerk sits.

"No, Alice. I really don't." I say and manage to shut her up. "That'll be 5 bucks." I tell to no one in particular. I see Emmett taking out his wallet and I'm grateful cause that means I won't have to communicate with the jerk.

Just as he's taking out the cash I hear the last thing I want. "I'll get it, Em."

_Damn, so much for no communication._

I slowly turn around a focus on his long fingers taking out the cash since I don't want to look at his kind of perfect face.

He takes out a twenty and hands it to me. I try to grab it but he holds it firmly and the gesture makes my head snap at his direction. I see a smirk plastered on his beautiful features and realise that was his intention since I avoided it all evening.

"Keep the change." He says with his velvety voice and I focus on the movement of his lips.

"I'll pass." I spit out, slam his change on the table and see his gaze hardening immediately. "I thought I made myself clear about not taking money from people like you." I sneer and turn towards my friends.

I see that Rose and Alice aren't really shocked at my outburst since they've seen much worse from me but Jasper is and Emmett can hardly contain his laughter. You can literally see him shaking from it.

"I'll just go check the register, leave the keys on the bar and then I'm heading out through the back. I'll lock that up with my key." I tell them and start doing what I said I would.

When the money is recounted and bills are sorted out, I wash the remaining of the dirty glasses. Next I hang the front door keys by the bar and head in the back to change from my 'work outfit'. I don't have a uniform or anything similar since this is a beach bar and everyone is pretty casual around here. Most of my outfits basically consist of any kind of denim shorts and some kind of a tank top, today I wore a summery printed one that Alice got me a few weeks ago. Next I take off my underwear and put on my black bikini with ruffled top to camouflage my tiny tits and shorts. I also grab a gray beach towel that has "Shave the whales" written over it and just hang that over my shoulder.

I guess I could go for a night swim and burn off some of the negative energy that is currently pent up in my body.

I quickly peak behind the bar to say bye but Alice notices my outfit and squeals.

"I'm leaving now, everything's fine with the register and the key is in it's place." I inform them and turn around to get outside.

I suddenly hear Alice saying: "Oh my gosh, we could totally go togeth-" so I quickly tell her that I'm going with Alex so she mutters: "Nevermind.." instead.

"Don't forget to lock the fence." I give Rose a pointed look while she actually manages to look sheepish since she often forgets to do it and then I have to listen to her mother nagging on and on about the importance of that. "Bye, guys! Have fun!" I exclaim and finally leave the bar through the back door.

I walk to my house and unlock all the bolts while hearing loud barking from the backyard. I don't even try to suppress the grin that forms over my face each time I see my huge black Great Dane waggling his tail and jumping in circles at the mere sight of me.

That dog has been there with me through so much shit that I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't found him all those years ago.

"Hey Alex!" I greet him happily and scratch the hair behind his ears to which he calms down from his high and snuggles into my hip. "Ready for a swim?" I ask him and he opens his eyes in excitement. I grab the leash from my bag and strap it around his head.

When we get close to the shore, I take off my flip flops and shorts and place the towel on a nearby branch so that it doesn't accidentally get wet.

I unleash Alex and we walk over the soft sand and I enjoy the feeling of it under my feet. As we reach the sea, the small waves caress my skin and I revel in the warmth of the water.

I slowly walk into the deeper water and as soon as I can I jump into it and hold my breath as long as I possibly can as I swim through the salty water.

When I emerge from the water I take a huge gulp of air and continue swimming into the deep. Alex follows behind me splashing water everywhere with his huge paws.

The reason why I love night swims is because of the silence. Most of the time there is no one here this late at night and the contrast between the day and night is enormous.

When I get tired I float aimlessly for a while looking at the night sky full of stars.

_Gosh, I love this place._

I get lost in my thoughts until I bump into something hard. I think it is a rock until it moves and someone's hands envelop me.

My reflex reaction is to fight the intruder and I let out a scream and start punching him.

"Shh, relax." He tells me and I realise who it is.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" I yell and turn around to face him.

"Would you stop being so fucking rude all the time?" Edward bellows and rolls his eyes.

"Would you just leave this town already?" I ask him instead and realise his hand are still on my waist. I quickly wiggle out and start swimming towards the beach.

I hear him following behind me so I whistle to get Alex's attention. He gets up from his spot under the tree and starts barking and gets into the water to get me.

The jerk mutters a: "Holy shit." and I can no longer hear him following behind me. Alex moves past me to get to him but I put my hand on his back and he moves to follow me out instead.

"Good boy!" I coo at him and scratch his head to show him he did a good job at intimidating the asshole. We make our way towards the tree where I wrap my towel around me and grab the rest of my stuff.

As I walk back home I chance a glance over my shoulder to look at the jerk standing on the beach looking intently at me. I try not to look but my gaze drops to his naked torso and holy-mother-of-all-abs this guy is just.. Fucking hot. There are no other words for him.

_Fuck, I want to run my hands all over him._

Why does he have to be a total dick?

At the thought of the word dick my gaze falls even lower and if thing weren't bad enough already now I think I'm going to burst.

He's hard.

Like, visibly hard. As in I can see his arousal straining against his beige trousers.

And he's big.

Damn.

I feel Alex pulling me away and I involuntarily break my ogling and see the hottie crossing his arms over his torso covering his abs and I'm disappointed until I see his eyebrow rising and his lips form into a full blown cocky smirk.

"Fuck." I mutter to myself when I realise he's caught me basically undressing him with my eyes. Twice.

And then I get an idea.

I turn back towards the street and drop the towel from my body so that I'm just in my bikini, my tattoos on full display with the light provided by the street lamps.

Even though I don't turn around to see his reaction I can guess that his erection must be throbbing even more by now cause I have yet to see a man who didn't react to my ink.

I can't keep the smirk off my face as I jog home with Alex. When we get there I get inside and just take off my bikini and get under the sheets naked.

Right now I'd probably be touching myself but I'm afraid I'd think about a certain someone who gets on my nerves so I suppress the urge and snuggle further into my bed.

I feel Alex jumping on the bed under my feet and I bend my knees so that he has enough place to curl up. I've tried for years to make him sleep somewhere else and it never worked so I eventually gave up.

As I drift into subconscious my mind fills with images of bronze hair and green eyes.

**A/N:**

**Second CH is here! I hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you think through the review section below!**

**Bella's outfits and Alex's photo are posted on my profile.**

**B's tattoos will be revealed eventually!:)**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Polyvore and Tumblr! The links are posted on my profile!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I woke up to the feeling of heavy breathing and something wet all over my face.

"Get off me!" I groan and push Alex's head and his enormous tongue away from my face. "Don't you know the rules, Alex? Saturdays are for resting. R-E-S-T-I-N-G." I spell it out for him like you would to a child and bury myself back under the covers.

He hops off the bed and I hear him going around the house sniffing and knocking things over probably looking for his collar so I decide to bite the bullet and get up even though it's only 9 a.m.

I take a shower, part my hair into two sections and braid it into two long inverted braids- one on each half of my head. Next I put on a dark navy blue bikini with some white detailing on the front, grab a pair of ripped denim shorts and lastly a simple sheer shirt that leaves the area of my abdomen bare.

I quickly put on my black rollerblades and put a collar on Alex's head.

He always gets super hyperactive when we go rollerblading because I can keep up with him, meaning he doesn't have to put up with me being slow, and this morning is not any different.

As soon as we're out the door, he starts running and pulls me behind him. We made it a tradition to do this every weekend so he keeps up his muscle build and burns the extra energy.

We swirl around the town streets that aren't filled with cars but there is an unusually large amount of people around today and that makes it a little harder to manoeuvre my path in order to avoid crashes.

Alex starts running even faster and I try to tug him back and slow him down but just as I'm about to do it he takes a sudden right turn and before I can even realise what's happening I'm crashing into someone and falling to the ground with the same person.

I try to scramble back to my feet when I feel some pain in my knee but luckily it's nothing serious and I manage to stand up.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry!" I say and look at the person on the ground lying on the ground.

I gasp and hear someone behind me say: "I think he needs CPR."

I turn around to see Emmett and Jasper laughing like idiots and suddenly hear _the jerk_ groan and stand up.

When I look back at him, remorse immediately floods me as I realise I busted his lip.

"Oh god, I really didn't mean to." I say and reach into my pocket for a tissue.

I quickly take one out and wipe off the small amount of blood situated around his lower lip and chin.

_Gosh, he really has nice lips._

_Yeah, and now I've ruined them._

He gasps and I mumble an apology for hurting him.

When I finish I check the rest of his face for more damages and sigh in relief when I see nothing. I accidentally look into his eyes and see that they're fixed on my lips. The temperature suddenly rises and I feel his hand moving onto my hip.

My eyelashes start fluttering and the jerk starts moving closer but is suddenly pushed away by something large and black and I realise that Alex has him pushed back to the ground.

I don't know if I should be pissed or relieved but don't have time to ponder over it since Alex is currently snapping his teeth way too close to hottie's terrified face.

"Alexander, stop that!" I chastisize him and he reluctantly snuggles to my side.

I stretch out my hand for him to stand up and he takes it before dusting the dirt off of his clothes.

I'm back to embarrassed so I mumble: "Sorry for that, too. He gets overprotective sometimes." and I could swear I heard him say something in the lines of: "Don't I know it." but when I look at him he seems concentrated on something behind me.

"Oh, Eddie! What happened?" A nasally voice says from behind me and suddenly a mop of strawberry blond hair appears between me and the jerk.

I see her hands coming around his neck and my temper suddenly flares.

Deciding not to look at them I turn around and face Emmett and Jasper instead.

"So, you had fun last night?" I ask both of them and see goofy smiles spreading over their faces which makes me laugh in response.

Rose and Alice definitely know their game.

"You guys are sooo smitten!" I gush and pinch their cheeks.

They scoff in response but the smiles stay plastered on their faces.

"Hey B, you coming tonight?" Emmett asks me.

"Coming where?"

"We were all planning on going out together tonight. You game?" He asks enthusiastically and I immediately decide to say yes but just as I'm about to open my mouth the annoying blonde pipes in.

"Oh, where to?" She says and claps her hands repeatedly. I internally groan at the gesture cause Ali does that all the time and looks cute but this one just looks pathetic.

"Just a bar. Not really your scene, Tanya." Jasper says in a bored tone.

"Oh, nonsense, Jazzy! I'd love to join." _Tanya_ says in a high pitched voice and I can't help myself and roll my eyes. I see Emmett looking at me and snickering so I decide to leave before she gets any more on my nerves.

"Ali and Rose are coming right?" I check even though I'm pretty sure of that they're the ones who suggested it in the first place and are probably already picking out outfits.

"Yup. " Emmett pipes up and throws his huge hand over my shoulder and whispers: "You better come or I'll get make Edward get you and then Tanya will be aaaall up your ass."

I shoot him a glare and hiss: "You wouldn't dare."

Emmett gets a mischievous look in his eyes but thankfully Alex chooses that moment to growl at him for being in such close proximity so he quickly backs off and I feel a triumphant smile spreading over my face.

I decide to leave before Emmett blackmails me into something else.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then." I smile and wave at Jasper and Em and from the corner of my eye see Tanya grabbing the jerk's hand possessively.

"Come on, boy!" I tug Alex and he takes off running and pulling me behind him.

"Bye B!" Emmett yells after me.

**A/N**

**This is actually only the 1st part of the CH but I can't seem to find a way to end it so I'll post the rest separately.**

**I hope you like it! B's outfit is posted on my profile.**

**Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen!**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Polyvore and Tumblr! The links are posted on my profile!**

**xoxo**


End file.
